Younger Male Cousin Staying In Hinata House
by PAGODA
Summary: Keitaro has a younger cousin from America who brings two of his friends who make life in the hinata house a little bit crazier.


Younger Male Cousin Staying in Hinata House

This is my first story so no harsh reviews please! Note that some characters are made-up

by writer meaning "me". I hope that's not against any rules or anything (LOL)

Please review. Now I give you the story.

Chapter 1: Cousin Taro

Keitaro Urashima was out on the Hinata house porch staring into the blue sky, when Suu jumped out of a tree. " Yo Keitaro Haruka wants you!" Suu said playfully. Keitaro ran inside into the kitchen and, there he found Haruka. " C'mon we have to go to the airport," said Haruka .

" But why? Has granny come back or something? " asked Keitaro. " No," answered Haruka.

"We are gunna pick up Taro."

"Who in the heck is Taro?" asked Keitaro, puzzled. " You mean you don't remember Taro? Well, I don't think you would you were young when you saw him while he was a baby."

"Why the heck is he comin' over?"

" Well I called granny when you decided to be landlord while she was in America. She didn't want 'cha to be lonely so she sent Taro."

How can I be lonely when I'm in a house filled with women Keitaro thought to himself.

Naru who overheard the whole conversation popped in and said, "Just what we need, another boy in an all girls dormitory. Hope he isn't a big of a perv as you Keitaro." Naru pinching Keitaro's nose. "Shinobu, Kitsune , Motoko, Suu !!" yelled Haruka, "We're going to the airport!"

They all hopped into the car. " I'm glad we get to come. I want to check this guy out." Said Naru. " So Naru, your going to hog him just like Keitaro aren't 'cha," cried out Kitsune.

"That is not true!" Protested Naru. Shinobu, just sitting there thinking if he will be anything like

Keitaro. " Well were here." Cried out Haruka. "Hey Taro over here!" Haruka yelled out to a bunch of three. One of them having a striking resemblance of Keitaro but, with shorter hair without glasses, he was Taro. The other another male with slightly longer hair then Taro but, shorter hair than Keitaro wearing glasses. " The one with glasses looks kinda nerdy," whispered Kitsune staring out the window. The third a girl with brown hair following the others into the van.

The one male with glasses spoke, " Hi I'm Mikaro Kiyuzakay " " …And im

Asuka Akasu!" she yelled out smiling. Keitaro looking surprised…. " You didn't think I would just come by myself I wouldn't wan't to be alone with just my loser cousin as the only one I already know." said Taro. Keitaro just sat back down and sighed.

Chapter 2: Where will everybody stay?

As soon as they all arrived back at the Hinata House one question popped up in everybody's heads _"Where will everyone stay in"_ " Taro go with Keitaro and, unpack your bags you will be staying with Keitaro in the Landlord room." said Haruka. " Mikaro, you go with them and, unpack in the room next to that one. Asuka you get room 204 the one right next to Shinobu's. Show her the way Shinobu." " Um…well okay." She said .

Shinobu brought Asuka upstairs. While they unpacked they talked.

" So whats your relation to Taro? Is he your boyfriend?"

Asuka blushing, " No! Of course not. We are just friends but, I'm currently dating Mikaro. "

"Oh I see" Meanwhile in Keitaro's room Keitaro wasn't happy with Taro staying in his room but, they are "family". Once they were finished on Taro's side of the room was his bed a shelf of books, (there was some manga in there too) a bunch of DVD's, (anime DVD's) and also a pantry stuffed with food (mostly cup-a-noodles ). Meanwhile Mikaro was still wandering where to put his bed. Taro walked in and pitched in and in a few minutes the room really looked like they did it themselves.

"Dinner time!!" yelled out Shinobu. Taro was the only one not eating the meal, he was to busy stuffing his face with cup-o-noodles.

" Why don't 'cha try Shinobu's cooking Taro its really tasty" Suu said to Taro with his face in his instant food.

" Sure why not!" He grabed a plate and stuffed the contents into his mouth with his chopsticks.

" So how old are you guys?" asked Naru. With his mouth full Taro replied

" Well I'm 15, Mikaro is 16 and Asuka is 15." _"Only 1 year older than me" _thought Shinobu feeling attracted too Taro.

" Hey w'at 'cha lookin' at Shinobu?" cried out Mitsune with a mischievous grin on her face

"Oh nothing!" replied Shinobu blushing.

Chapter 3: The Kitchen "Incident"

It was a new day for new beginnings. Taro was stuffing his face in a new brand of instant soup, Mikaro was playing a new video game, Mitsune was drinking a new brand of sake, Naru was Naru and Keitaro were on a date at a new restaurant, Suu was stealing some instant soup from her new  housmate's pantry and, Shinobu and Asuka were cooking together trying out a new recipe.

Taro walked into the Kitchen carrying and sipping his instant soup. When all of a sudden Shinobu slipped on a spill of vegetable oil. Taro put his cup soup into the trash and dove toward her and caught her before her fragile body hit the floor. Taro, still holding Shinobu was staring at her face with, Shinobu blushing and looking at Taro.

"Are you okay?" Asuka said.

" Yeah I'm fine." Shinobu replied.

" Well it was a good thing Taro showed up!"

"Um….Yeah."

"Well what do we have here?!" Naru popped up and said," You are a pervert like Keitaro."

" BUT I JUST SAVED HER!!!" protested Taro.

"Shinobu is this true?"

"Yes" said Shinobu shyly. Motoko popped up pulled out her sword and slashed at Taro

" Die perv Die!!!" she screamed but, Taro blocked it with a sword shiny and blue.

Chapter 4: Dry Iced Katana

Taro was now wearing a Kimono the top blue the bottom black , along with special gloves with the fingertips metal. Motoko was in awe looking at her own sword. The tip witch she had used to strike was frozen "My sword is made of dry ice!" Taro exclaimed, "A victim touch by it will get burned by the extreme cold of it. The sheath I keep it in is insulated to keep it in shape."

Chapter 5: Confessions

It was normal day nothing interesting was happening. Or was there? Kitsune was drinking like normal. Mikaro and Asuka were talking like a normal couple. Keitaro was studying with Naru like normal. Shinobu was doing laundry like nor--. Wait whats this!? Taro walked down to help her.

" Ya know I can do this myself." Shinobu explained.

" Well I just feel like it" said Taro smiling

" Oh!" Shinobu blushing with her finger to her lips.

"Weeee!!!" Suu popped up and scared the heck out of Taro. He fell down out of the porch and hit his head

" Damn it" said Taro in great pain. He came back up and said, " You can only imagine the pain I'm in right now."

" Omigosh are you okay?" cried out Shinobu

" I said I was in pain." He said to her. " I was scared back there, like I was going to die without telling you that I really like you."

"Um…. I really liked you to" cried out her Shinobu. She ran towards him and, they were in each other's arms.

Chapter6: Drunk

Meanwhile inside Mikaro was drinking some of Mitsune's Booze. He was so drunk he was in the kitchen yelling at someone who wasn't really there. Crazy huh? Asuka walked by Mikaro while he was drunk and, he kissed her to the ground. _I know what you little kids are thinking yuck!!!_ While Mikaro and Asuka were "making out" Taro was asking Shinobu out. What a co-inky-dink.

Kitsune ran down and punched Mikaro into orbit. "NOBODY STEALS MY BOOZE!!!" she yelled.

" Wah!!" screamed Mikaro when he came crashing back to earth . "Ai-ya!" he said.


End file.
